A day at Wonderland
by Bun Kirkland
Summary: After the World meeting, Romano, Spain, Prussia and Canada are looking for something to do. Being in Canada, why not go to Canada's Wonderland? Spamano and PruCan. HIATUS/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"A-and so t-to help s-st-stop Global Warming, I'm t-thinking that w-we c-could" Canada stuttered his way through

"Is there anybody else? No? Well then, meeting adjourned."

Only to be interrupted by Germany.

Everybody got up and started to make their way to the door, while Prussia went to the other side of the room where Canada was arranging his speech in his White and Red Roots backpack.

"Hey Mattie! I'm sorry that you weren't able to finish your speech." He apologized.

"No it's okay. How about we just go somewhere right now? How about Canada's Wonderland?" He asked taking Prussia's hand.

"I would be delighted" He winked "Although, next time, I'm taking your hand first. I am after all the seme in this relationship!"

Canada just stuck his tongue out as they made their way out the door.

Meanwhile, Spain and Romano were still in the conference room.

(Romano's P.O.V)

I sighed. "I need to take a vacation."

"How about we go to Costa Rica? Oh wait we got banned from there. How about the Philippines? No, she doesn't want me visiting right now… Or! America? Hmm…." Spain drifted, going deep into thought.

"Just pick a place!" I yelled. Okay, I have to admit, I'm not the most patient person in the world. But it's because this damn bastard won't pick a place!

"Oh! How about we just go somewhere here? Gilbert is dating this country! What was his name again? Mateo? No I don't think so… But it is a name excelente, isn't it Lovi?" He smiled his infamous smile. It's probably a smile that could make the saddest person happy again.

Stupid smile.

"Yeah, it's the greatest, can we just go?"

"Just a minute mi amor! First, I have to call Gilbert and ask him where we should go!" He pulled out his weird Walkie-Talkie (designed for that Wine bastard, that potato bastard And him), and pressed the side button with the letter G on it. "Hola? Gilbert? Come in Gilbert!" He waited for a response.

"Yes? What do you need Antonio? I'm a little busy here! Over." Gilbert said through the Walkie-Talkie

"You are dating Mateo, aren't you? Over!" He asked while I face palmed.

"His name is Matthew. M-A-T-T-H-E-W. But yes I am dating him, why? Over!"

"Sorry mi amigo! Oh! Well me and Lovi are planning on going somewhere to relax, and this is a place we haven't gotten banned from! So is there any place you could recommend us to go? Over!"

"Well the awesome me and the Mattie are going to Canada's Wonderland, maybe you can go there? It's an amusement park in Vaughan. It's would be better if it was in 'New Prussia'… But no! Over…"

"That would be excelente! Can you give me the exact locations?"

For the next 5 minutes, they've been talking about where it was and how 'awesome' it is.

Next thing I know, they're talking about polar bears and how they live in Canada.

"Let's go already bastard!" Well could you blame me? They we're talking about freaking polar bears!

"Okay!" He chirped "Gilbert, I should go, my Lovi seems eager to get there! Adios! Over."

"Okay, I wouldn't want to keep your boy toy waiting. See ya! Over."

Antonio put the Walkie-Talkie in his pocket, took my hand and—

Hold on. Boy toy? Stupid potato bastard.

"Let's go! Vamanos!" He put his fist in the air and ran out.

This was going to be a long day.

(A/N) Hola! It's bun right now! Well I've gotten the idea after I went to Wonderland with my awesome friend, Froggy. We actually reenacted some parts, so people must've thought we were freaks xD

Well, Adios! And I don't own Hetalia or Canada's Wonderland?

Like hell I would anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

(Romano's P.O.V)

We were in Canada's Wonderland.

It's actually didn't look half bad. Man… That potato bastard's boyfriend did a good job.

Not that I'd ever say it out loud or anything.

There were a lot of people here. Most were dressed in shorts. Though I can see why, it's freaking 33 degrees Celsius or something!

Why did I have to wear black jeans?

I quickly grabbed a map, somehow I knew we would get lost without this…Stupid tomato bastard never had a sense of direction.

"Lovi! Where do you want to go first?" he asked excitedly.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go to the Medieval Fair thing." I replied, pointing my finger to the right.

"Okay Mi Amor!" He cooed

I sighed. I started to walk over there, but then Antonio pulled me into a store.

"Hey! Our flags are on these shirts! I want the Spanish flag!"

I rolled my eyes "You always want the Spanish flag."

"But Lovi~ Please? Can we get it?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one paying!"

"Oh wait. I only have pesos…"

I literally face palmed right now. He is so smart.

"Oh well… It shall wait for another time! Let's go Lovi!" He grabbed my arm and headed towards the Medieval Faire.

Wow that chapter is really short.

Well you can't expect me to stop somewhere else! It'll take too long.

And sorry for the late update, school has been…. I don't need to finish the sentence.

Anyways, I don't own Hetalia…


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N];**  
**Omigosh an update! I know what you're thinking; "HOLY EFFING CHOCOBOS FROGGY, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Okay, in my defence; I'm a lazy piece of shit... also, for about 2 months, I had no idea I was even supposed to write a chapter for this thing... Also, I DID write a chapter, but the fact is, it got lost somewhere. And me, being the person I am, didn't want to write another one because I absolutely HATE re-writing things...especially since I actually worked hard on the last one. Well, happy new years every one, hope you enjoy this suuuuper late chappie O;**  
**R&R~**

* * *

(Spain's P.O.V)

As I was pulling my cute little red faced Lovi to the medieval faire, my hand slid down his arm and instead wrapped around his smaller one. I think he was spluttering little curse words, but I was too happy to hear him.  
Once we reached the Faire, I looked around, think about what to ride first.  
One ride caught my eye, it was a ship ride...but it looked sort of familiar... I supposed it was probably because I was so used to seeing pirate ships, so I brushed it off quickly and instead pulled Lovino towards it.  
"W-Where are we going!" He asked (more or less yelled at) me. I smiled and shook my head as if to tell him to wait and find out.  
My legs came to a stop without my command and my lips quirked up on their own. Well, that was odd...the nostalgic sensation that the ride gave me before, came back full blast.  
"Bastard, why'd you stop?"  
"I dunno" I chirped.  
"Then get on the fucking ride already!" He pushed me forward, and I could've sworn I saw a bit of worry lodged in his eyes. But that was impossible right?  
We waited in line for the seat at the very back ("NO WAY BASTARD!" "Aw c'mon!~") and as we were at the front, the employees asked if they could see our stamps.  
Lovino stormed up to the ride and sat down on the very end of the one long seat, closer to the exit I guess. I sat down beside him, close enough to cuddle, but far enough so that if he decides to punch me in the nose, I could easily dodge.  
The ride started, and the ship started to rock slowly. Then it got faster, and higher; being in the back (or the front if you must), we went the highest (as well as the people in the other back/front, but we're talking about _us_ right now). I glanced over at Romano, who seemed to have adopted a look of sheer annoyance on his face, there was also a bit of panic on there as well.  
The rocking of the ship really did bring back some memories, I remembered all the times I had set sail on the sea, all the times that I had fought with other natio-  
Suddenly, the mysterious feeling wasn't so mysterious anymore...I knew what this ship reminded me of, it reminded me of my armada.  
My precious armada, that England destroyed..._destroyed._  
"MY ARMAAAADAAA!" I suddenly shouted out of no where. This was not going to end well was it? "MY PRECIOUS ARMAAADAAA!-" People were looked our way now. Romano was looking like he was close to having a heart attack, I probably shouldn't have yelled so loudly.  
"O-Oi...Antonio, your armada has nothing to do with thi-" He began, but slowly, his eyes widened and his mouth made a little o like he had just realised something important. He didn't look like he was going to die of embarrassment, instead, his eyes softened a little and he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry" He told me in a comforting tone. "this isn't your armada, your in the present time, that's all over now." I was still 'having a spaz attack' as Gilbert once told me.  
Everyone's head was now turned to look at us, breathing in the situation in front of them. Romano shot a glare their way.  
"What? His dad died at sea okay!" He spat out. The riders turned their heads like their faces were going to be eaten. That wasn't an empty threat though.  
The ride stopped, and Romano focused on me again. "You okay bastard?"  
I beamed at him. "Now I am" He promptly slapped me upside my head.  
"Shut up" He said while hiding a small smile. We walked over to the exit.  
I chuckled. "I can't, if I do, you wont act so cute~"  
Guess who got kneed in the vital regions?

**

* * *

[A/N]; Once again, so sorry for updating in 2011 D;**  
**Hope you enjoyed, and just hope to god that either me or Bun continue to write chapters for this fic to make up for lost time xD**  
**Reviews for a chapter longer then the last one?**  
**Excitement awaits you later on? I don't know what to say to end a chapter :P**  
**Lot's of love~**  
**Froggy.**

**OH MY GOD IT'S BUN HERE. I'M BETA-ING FROGGY'S IT'S SOOOPER GOOD. **

**AW MAN. SHE BEAT ME IN WRITING. D:**

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, SHE FINALLY UPDATED!**

**WELL PLEASE R&R? IT BRINGS US LOVE AND HUGS! AND I'LL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER -CUES THE AWW'S- SO JUST.. WAIT FOR IT.**

**BUN KIRKLAND ^-^**

**AND WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS ARE YOU ASKING?**

**IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE BOSS.  
**


End file.
